disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Candy
King Candy (Turbo) is the main antagonist of the film Wreck-It Ralph. He is the ruler of the kingdom in which the game Sugar Rush takes place. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Official Disney Bio "All hail King Candy-ruler of the race track, captain of confectionary, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but he doesn't exactly welcome Ralph with open arms. The king is ably assisted by his strong-armed security team, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of bad." Info As mentioned above, King Candy is the ruler of the kingdom in which the mythical arcade game, Sugar Rush, takes place. He and the other residents of the game, hold a disliking to the character Vanellope von Schweetz because she is said to be a glitch in the game. In the first official trailer, King Candy was seen questioning Ralph about his "game jumping" adventure. Despite his power, King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant, often bouncing around with glee whenever he's in a good mood. However, he is also said to be rather strict when it comes to protecting his kingdom, and has a deep hatred for outsiders, or as he calls them, game jumpers. Story King Candy was originally a character named Turbo from an old unplugged racing game of the same name. He was considered a really fast (and popular) racer, but once a new racing game came into the scene, that game got more attention than Turbo. Being jealous, Turbo decided to crash the game, thus causing both his game and the other racing game to become unplugged. His actions were nicknamed "Game-jumping", which was something that the video game characters were encouraged not to do, which is something that Ralph does later to try to become a good guy. Unbeknownst to anyone, Turbo actually escaped his game before it was unplugged, and thus escaped termination. Years later, he hijacked Sugar Rush by messing with the code and replacing Vanellope's position as royalty with himself, turning himself into King Candy, and turning Vanellope into a glitch. Even worse, he locked up all of the memories the inhabitants had for Vanellope and everyone saw her as a glitch. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph King Candy is first seen at the race track in Sugar Rush. He is shown to be very happy but doesn't allow Vanellope Von Schweetz to race because she is a glitch. He is also against outsiders, especially Ralph. He goes into the game's coding and steals Ralph's medal that he got from Hero's Duty so he could use it to bribe Ralph with. Later on, he tries to convince Ralph that if Vaneloppe were allowed to race, it would make her a playable character, thus making the glitchiness recognizable and would cause Sugar Rush to be unplugged, along with destroying Vanellope as she is unable to leave the game because she is a glitch. During the race, Vanellope catches up to King Candy and her glitchiness reveals King Candy for who he really is. After Vanellope races ahead, Turbo gets eaten by a Cy-Bug. However, instead if dying, he fuses with it into a monstrous creature depicting both his King Candy and Turbo personas. King Candy/Turbo attempts to kill Ralph and even worse, force Ralph to watch Vanellope get killed by Cy-Bugs. However, Ralph makes a "beacon" (which attracts and kills the Cy-Bugs from Hero's Duty) out of Vanellope's Diet Cola Mountain and that attracts all of the Cy-Bugs, including Turbo/King Candy, which kills all the Cy-Bugs and Turbo/King Candy for good. Trivia *King Candy bares a striking resemblance to The Mad Hatter from ''Alice in Wonderland. Animator Zach Parrish even noted that the overall design of King Candy was based off the Hatter. Gallery wreckitralphcapkingcandybill.png|King Candy in his racing attire tumblr_mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1_1280.jpg|King Candy with Sour Bill wreck_it_ralph_ew_exclusive_rgb-9.jpg|King Candy in his kart Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil Monarchs Category:Crazy Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first